Love of Eternal Darkness
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: who protects the worlds? Who was there to stave off disaster before the Magic Knights? What happens when a new threat comes to Cefiro, one the Knights can't handle alone? And who is this knew warrior in Cefiro?And how does she know Clef! Read to find out
1. The beggining

Magic Knights Rayearth

In the beginning, before the Magic Knights, before the pillar, there was one person who protected the many worlds. This person was a protector, a guardian, a warrior. This person was a woman, a goddess to be exact. She was the first goddess, the goddess of darkness. She was not created she just was. She belonged to no world. At first she was alone, but the creator of the many worlds, Mokona, came to her and offered her a choice. She could either live alone in her void for the remainder of her life or she could become the protector of the worlds and hide amongst their people for eternity as the the Goddess of Night, the Queen of Darkness, and the Princess of Shadow. She agreed to become the ever watchful guardian of the universe and has remained a warrior since.


	2. back to Cephiro

AN: in this story Eagle did not die, he is in a coma.

It has been four years since the defeat of Debonair and still three young women meet at Tokyo Tower every year hoping to return to the magical land they call home, Cephiro. They are Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki, and Fuu Houoji the Legendary Magic Knights. They are now 18 years old, but they still worry about their friends back in Cephiro. They wonder what has come of the people they risked their lives to protect. Hikaru stands at the rail of the observation deck of Tokyo Tower waiting for the arrival of her friends.

Hikaru

'I wonder how Clef and Presea are doing ... and Lantis'

"I hope their all doing okay"

-sigh-

"I miss them so much"

"So do we, Hikaru"

I turn to see Umi smiling sadly with Fuu a step behind her.

"Umi, Fuu!"

"Hey, Hikaru you look so sad" Fuu says with a look of concern.

"I just want to go back and see everyone"

From the corner of my eye I can see a woman who looks about 19 stairing out the window.

'She looks so sad, I wonder whats wrong'

She was tall for a girl and she had black hair and was probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"Hikaru?" Umi asked

"I'm sorry Umi I was just thinking"

" about Lantis I'll bet"

"Hikaru why are you blushing?" questioned Fuu

-sigh-

"I just miss Cephiro"

suddenly the black haired womans head snapped up in what seemed to be shock.

She turned to look at us and after staring at us intensely for a moment she smiled and murmured

"I owe you."

Then there was a familiar bright flash of light and me, Umi, and Fuu were falling from the sky.


	3. WHo are you?

They were falling fast when they heard a clear voice ring through the air,

"Beast I Summon Thee!"

They were shocked as their fall was suddenly halted by the back of a large black eagle.

"What happened?"Umi asked

"Are we dreaming or are we really back in Cephiro?"Hikaru asked

"It would seem Miss Hikaru that our wish to return to Cephiro has been granted."Fuu stated

"but how?!?"Umi cried.

That's when the eagle landed lightly at the edge of a large forest. They jumped off it's back and it disappeared.

"Is this the Forest of Silence?"

"It is, but why did that bird bring us here and not to the castle?"

"Wait who summoned that bird, I distinctly heard someone shout a summoning spell, but who?"Umi asked

"I summoned Shadowwing."

They turned to see a beautiful woman standing at the edge of the forest smiling.

"You...You're the woman from Tokyo Tower!"cried Hikaru

"WHAT?"

"You're from Tokyo?"

"Yes I am the one from the tower, but I am not from Tokyo"she said

"Are you from Cephiro, then"asked Fuu

"No"

"But then, where..."

"You are curious, little Magic Knights"she said with a hint of amusement

"How do you know who we are?"Hikaru asked

"I will explain...when everyone gets here"

"huh?"

" Your friends will be here soon, they sensed my presence, they are coming"

"Why did you bring us here, I mean I assume it was you"Umi said with a frown

"Yes it was me who brought you here. Did you not wish to return? I can return you to Tokyo if you wish."she said raising a hand.

"NO"all three cried at once

"I thought not"she smiled dropping her hand

"May we ask your name, miss" Fuu asled politely

"Of course, my name is Ilira, and yours?"

"I'm Hikaru Shidou"

"Umi Ryuzaki"

"and I'm Fuu Houoji"

"I am glad to meet you"

"Why did you say right before the flash of light that you owe us?" Hikaru asked curiously

The strange woman just gave a mysterious smile.

"In due time Magic Knight."

"Ah your friends have arrived"Ilira said a short time later

There was a rustle and then a man with green hair stepped out of the forest.

"Ferio!"Fuu cried

"Fuu?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Umi? Hikaru?"He said shock apparent in his voice.

"Now now wait for everyone else young prince"Ilira was very clearly trying not to laugh.

At that moment a group of people stepped out of the trees. One by one they came forward to greet the knights. Persea, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, even Lantis, but when Clef stepped forward there was a cry of surprise from Ilira.

"Clef!?"

Clef looked at her and froze.

"It can't be...you aren't...it is you...uh oh!"

"YOU LITTLE...WHY I OUGHTA..."

"I take it your still angry with me?" Clef asked tentatively.

That did it with a shriek she leaped for the little mage. He did the only thing he could and ran, with her right on his heals.

"Get back here you little pibsqueak! I'll kick your ass! Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

Everyone watched with shock as the master mage of Cephiro ran for his life from the woman screaming at him. Clef finally stopped and turned quickly.

"Please, at least let me apologize, Lady Ilira? It was over six hundred years ago will you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you apologize...and mean it"she said while glaring at the mage

"I'm sorry and of course I mean it. I was young and foolish. I was wrong to do what I did I'm sorry."

She watched his face for a moment then nodded.

"Apology accepted. It's good to see you again Clef. I see you're the master mage now. I'm not surprised you always did show potential."

"I take it you know each other?"Ferio asked

Clef and Ilira looked at him in surprise.

"Well we used to it has been six hundred years"Ilira stated

"Who are you?"this was Lafarga

"Well now that your all here It is time to tell my story. Clef knows me as Lady Ilira because at one time I used to visit Cephiro, I was a friend of his mentor. However, I am not from Cephiro or Earth. I belong to no world, because I was not created by Mokona. I existed before the worlds I came into existence at the very beginning of time. I was alone in the void where I had been 'born'.

That is until Mokona came to me with a choice. I could either live out the remainder of my life in the void, where I would eventually have been willed out of existence, or I could become a protector of the worlds he created, where I would live hidden among the people for all eternity.

I chose to become the warrior he sought. I became the guardian of the universe and have remained ever watchful. I am skilled in all the arts of fighting and war. I am also the greatest healer you will ever find. I am also a magician. For millennia I have fought battles that were not my own, I have killed millions, destroyed nations, and wiped out entire civilizations,but I have also healed worlds and saved them from destruction. Yes, Magic Knights I know how you feel. But the reason I chose to live for eternity was because from the edge of the void I could see the people of the universe living, and loving, and dieing. All I could think of was protecting them and giving them a chance at the life I could not have. You see I am the goddess of night, the queen of darkness, and the princess of shadow. I am the ultimate protection."


End file.
